


The Wolf in Him

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheating Fic, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Lemon, Modern AU, NSFW, Smut, Song fic, engaged!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: In a loveless engagement and largely ignored by your fiance Ramsay Bolton, you find comfort in the arms of Jon Snow, a man who gives you the world. On your anniversary, special treatment is the only way to celebrate the night.





	The Wolf in Him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "The Wolf Comes Out Tonight" by The Spencer Lee Band, and requested by all-the-little-infinities on tumblr. I loved writing this fic and hope you really enjoy reading it. Also, according to my research, primroses mean "not being able to live without someone"

Jon Snow has a terrible habit of lusting after women he can’t have; women who are unattainable for a variety of reasons. Usually he can bury his lust, a good fuck with a random stranger clearing it out of his system. Something about you is different, though. No matter how many random women he sleeps with and pints of beer he drinks, he can’t get you off his mind. You’re practically his obsession, plaguing him day and night. **  
**

He tries to stay away, he really does, but it feels like no matter where he looks, he sees you If not physically, then at least in memory, because every little thing reminds him of you. The fancy dress in the window of Gucci is the night you two shared in Paris, both on business trips, though the business quickly turned into pleasure instead of paperwork. Those primroses in that corner cart stall? The morning after your first night together, he bought you a whole bouquet of them because he already knew he couldn’t live without you. You are a drug, and he’s the worst kind of addict.

You and Jon met when your fiance, Ramsay, took you to a fancy benefit gala for his work. Jon was there for his own company, at the same table, and he chatted you up immediately whereas Ramsay ignored you nearly the entire night. It started off innocently, though you’d both felt a strong sexual attraction, and a friendship bloomed. However, one lonely night and a few too many glasses of wine a few weeks after that dinner, you had expressed some rather… intriguing desires that Jon responded to eagerly, and you’d fallen into bed with him that night. And many nights after that. For a while you announced that each time was “the last time,” a declaration proven wrong time and time again as you’d return to your lover, falling for Jon more and more, all thoughts of your fiance falling by the wayside as he left on business trip after business trip.

Tonight’s a special night, a year since the affair began, and Jon wants to cook for you. A night in is always a pleasure, usually because it ends with you, naked on the counter, Jon between your legs either eating you out like you’re his favorite dessert or fucking you like he’s angry, all rough touches and dirty talk. You make sure to dress nice, slipping into a new lingerie set he hasn’t seen, stepping into one of your favorite dresses, sliding on your heels, and pulling on a long overcoat before stepping outside and hailing a taxi, excitement and arousal curling in your stomach as you’re driven across the city.

_Just like the rain outside_

_Your body sweating, dripping wet_

_And I just can’t control myself, no, baby_

_Be my obsession_

_My possession_

_Baby, I got fine selection_

_This must be your lucky day, baby_

Rain starts to pour just after you get inside, adding a wonderful ambiance to the already cozy, romantic setup Jon gave his apartment. He meets you in the hallway with a warm embrace, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips before taking a step back to admire your beauty. Giving a bit of a show, you let your coat slide slowly from your shoulders, pooling at your elbows. With a small smirk, you turn your back to Jon and glance over your shoulder at him. “Give me a hand?” you prompt, and Jon moves to you, trailing his hands from your shoulders downward, pushing your coat off the rest of the way and intertwining his hands in yours, giving them a gentle squeeze as he presses his lips to the back of your neck.

“You’re gorgeous, my love,” he murmurs, placing more soft kisses along your neck, his accent sending a thrill down your spine as usual. Jon lets your hands go and wraps his arms around your waist, giving you a squeeze followed by a single nip to your neck before he completely disentangles himself from you and snags your hand again, dragging you toward the kitchen, a fire in his eyes simmering much like the sauce on the stove. He pulls you to him again, a mischievous smirk on his lips before he nuzzles your neck. “You look good enough to eat.” The cliche line is followed by a gentle nip of your skin and you let out a soft sigh, tilting your head to give him access.

“Does that mean you’re going to eat me, baby?” you ask, your voice accented by a teasing cadence, and Jon chuckles softly as he pulls away, abandoning you to return to the stove and your dinner.

“As soon as I feed you, I will absolutely devour my much-deserved dessert,” he promises, and a shiver of desire slips down your spine at his words, leaving you anticipating what will come next.

_I wanna jack it, smack it_

_You know the shit that turns you on?_

_I wanna lick it, kiss it_

_I’ll give you everything you want_

Dinner goes smoothly, both of you reminiscing your memorable year together. Jon keeps sending you heated glances, but acts completely gentlemanly, in such a way that you are ready to jump him and demand he fuck you right there at the table. You don’t, of course, always minding your manners because that’s what he likes, and you don’t want to disappoint him, even playfully. After the dishes are cleared away, only your champagne glasses remaining and replenished, you two move to the couch. However, while Jon sits, you stay standing, taking his champagne glass from his hand and setting both down on the small table nearby before settling yourself onto his lap, pulling your dress up and straddling him, smiling with fake innocence while he raises a sarcastic eyebrow at you in response.

“Hello there princess. Is there something you want?” he asks, taunting, his voice low and tempting, and you give a soft shudder, a small whine slipping from the back of your throat as his hands slide to your ass and squeeze, just a little, just enough to let you know he’s ready for whatever you might throw at him.

You shrug in reply to his question, a shy smile gracing your lips as you try to play coy. Of course, Jon sees right through the act, his eyes narrowing playfully. “Best be careful love. Don’t start a game you know you’ll lose.” His words carry a light threat, along with an underlying feeling of affirmation, and your smile turns into a guilty grin.

“Whatcha gonna do, huh? Punish me?” you chuckle softly, teasing, knowingly pressing his favorite buttons; the light smack he places on your butt confirms that you’re pushing at the right spots to get what you want.

_Howling out your name_

_Red like champagne_

_You’re gonna feel the vibes_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_

Jon doesn’t give you much time to tease, instead rocking his hips upwards, pressing his rapidly growing bulge against your clothed core. “Jon,” you whimper, lifting your hips in response, and he leans forward, nipping your neck gently. His breath brushes across your wet skin and sends a shiver down your back, goosebumps dancing across your skin. Jon chuckles as he feels your lustful reaction, pulling away and smirking.

“Will you survive, my love? You seem cold.” His teasing words give you an idea and you slide off his lap, walking toward the bedroom. You hear Jon get up to follow and you smirk, knowing your plan is working.

Stepping into the bedroom, you walk into the closet and unzip your dress, pushing it down and off your body. You pretend to sift through the clothes in the closet as you listen to Jon move around the room briefly, the sound of him setting glass down indicating he brought the champagne glasses with him, and then he comes to a stop in the doorway of the closet. You hear him catch his breath at the sight of you in your lingerie and you turn to face him, an innocent smile gracing your face.

“Something wrong, my love?” you tease, shifting to rest your hand on your hip with sass. Jon’s eyes narrow and he walks into the closet with you, backing you against the only empty wall. He watches you just a moment, his eyes glinting hungrily, and then he swoops in, his lips on yours eagerly, kissing you like a man gasping for breath.

He grabs your waist and slowly leads you back into the bedroom, finding the bed without any help. Jon sits, his hands trailing down your curves as he relaxes. You stand between his legs, a little dazed from the intensity of the kiss, and only focus back on Jon once you feel him start to move. He shifts backwards on the bed, moving to rest against the headboard, pausing only to grab his glass of champagne before settling in comfortably and asking one question: “Dance for me?”

_I watch you burn this place to ashes_

_Move that ass_

_And raise a glass to how you love to misbehave, baby_

_Be my addiction_

_My prescription_

_Baby, I got a condition_

_It must be your lucky day_

Jon’s request isn’t unusual, but seeing as you’re already half-naked, you hesitate before offering a compromise: “You set up the music, I’ll set up my costume.” He quirks an eyebrow, an unasked question, but you don’t answer. Instead, you go back to the closet in search of what you want.

Jon fiddles with his phone and the speaker, and you hear the first beats of “The Wolf” by The Spencer Lee Band come on. Despite yourself, you let out a small laugh; it’s the song that was on the first time you two slept together, and it’s been a bit of an anthem and inside joke since then. You slip on a shirt of his and button it up, making sure it covers your ass, his favorite part of your body, for an extra tease.

As the second verse starts, you make your way out slowly, stopping once you’re in the center of Jon’s line of sight. He takes in your appearance with a lazy, seductive smirk, and you return the look; he’s unbuttoned his sleeves, and the first few buttons on his shirt are undone at the top, showing off a tempting swatch of skin and chest hair. Licking your lips, you find the beat of the song and start dancing, moving slowly, your hips swaying and circling as you trail your hands up and down your body, playing with your hair and teasingly tugging at the buttons of the shirt like you’re going to undo them.

Jon, to his credit, is staying in place, drinking champagne and eyeing you like a wolf eyes his prey, stalking your movements. With your back to him, you bend down, then slowly raise yourself up again, making sure your ass is stuck out and uncovered, showing off your lacy thong, and Jon groans. He places his champagne down then moves to the end of the bed and smacks your ass swiftly, grabbing your hips and pulling you back into his lap.

“Do you feel how hard I am for you, darling? Don’t you think you should take care of that?” Jon’s voice is gruff, thick with arousal, and you wiggle in his lap, casting a casual glance over your shoulder into his eyes.

“Maybe I should. What’s in it for me?” you taunt, letting him know he’s not getting some free fuck where you do all the work, and Jon smirks, sliding his hands underneath the shirt, his touch raising more goosebumps as he massages your breasts through the lingerie cups.

“There’s plenty in it for you, princess, if you give me what I want,” he promises, tweaking your nipples, making you jerk, a whimper falling from your lips. The bastard, he knows your breasts are a weak spot. Fuck! He pulls his hands away from you and with a huff, you stand from his lap, turning and glaring a little at him. Jon just smirks and you flip him off before unbuttoning the shirt to the sound of his laughter, which dies down as you let the shirt fall from your shoulders, revealing your skin and the rest of your lingerie again as it pools at your elbows.

“See somethin’ you want, sweetheart?” you ask coyly as you move back between his legs, putting your hands on his shoulders and giving a little squeeze. Jon grabs the shirt where it’s stuck at your elbows and tugs, pulling it the rest of the way off you, then grabs your hands and presses little kisses to your knuckles as he looks up at you and meets your soft gaze.

“I always want you, never doubt that.” The honesty behind his simple words nearly knocks your breath out; as much as you two have shown your feelings, hearing the words from the normally stoic man throws you for a loop. Jon smiles at your reaction and moves to press kisses against your stomach, a soft gesture that contrasts how rough things are about to get.

“Show me, Jon. Please.” Your pleading is soft, but desperate, revealing just how much you need Jon and need to feel his love for you.

_I wanna jack it, smack it_

_You know the shit that turns you on?_

_I wanna lick it, kiss it_

_I’ll give you everything you want_

Jon can never deny such a request from you, and he gently pushes you back a step before standing up and cupping your face, leading you into a heated kiss that takes both your breaths away. Parting, you and Jon go to your respective sides of the bed and meet in the middle of the mattress. You stare at each other for a moment before his hands pull you to him; one finds its way into your hair while the other alternates between squeezing and slapping your ass as you kiss him hungrily, your body aching for his touch.

Jon doesn’t keep a rhythm to his smacking and squeezing, just doing whatever he pleases, and each jolt from his hand makes you jump just a little. He stops for a moment to snake his hand upward, unhooking your bra and pushing it off your body. He then pushes your thong down, and you maneuver it off the rest of the way, eyeing him because he’s still fully clothed. “Want me to help you with those?” you ask, motioning to his clothing with a smirk, and Jon retaliates with a playful slap on your ass again before straightening up and nodding, puffing his chest up a bit.

You roll your eyes at his theatrics and unbutton his shirt slowly, pressing kisses to his chest after each new patch of skin is revealed. Jon’s behaving, keeping his hands to himself as you work, though you can see he’s struggling by how tightly his hands are gripped at his sides. By the time his shirt is opened and off, there’s a strong tent in his pants, and you smirk, loving what you’re doing to him as you unbuckle his belt and slide it off. Jon gets impatient and stands, shucking his pants and boxers off quickly before climbing back on the bed, kneeling proudly in front of you.

The hard planes of his chest nearly make you salivate each time you see him naked, the strong ripple of his muscles a temptation all their own when revealed. Jon is at ease as you take in each other’s bodies, his appreciation for your naked body obvious in his eyes and the way he bites his lip.

Unable to handle being separated from him and his touch any longer, you reach out and draw him closer. He lowers himself to the bed and maneuvers you on top of him, straddling him with your hands on his chest holding you up, a favorite position for the both of you. “Are you ready, princess?” he asks softly, his words teasing but with underlying sincerity. You nod eagerly, wiggling in anticipation, and Jon smirks before lining you both up and sliding slowly into you.

_Howling out your name_

_Red like champagne_

_You’re gonna feel the vibes_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_

With a gasp, you dig your nails into Jon’s chest and he freezes, allowing you to move at your own pace as you adjust. Once you’re more relaxed, you let out a soft breath of relief and start rolling your hips faster, Jon’s hands gripping your waist to help keep you steady. You smile, knowing his rough grip will leave bruises and relish in the fact. You love being marked by him, a sign to the world that you’re taken, even if the marks are usually in hidden places.

Jon’s hands move from your hips to your breasts, kneading them, and you lean backward, shifting to a new angle that has you practically screaming in pleasure. Jon starts moving his hips as well, opposite yours, and the sensation has you pliant in his hands. He moans your name and curse words in rushes of breathless bliss, each thrust bringing a new string of sinfully reverent words as he praises you, your beauty, your moves, your very existence. His words are a high that you chase, another reason that brings you back to him every time, and they push you closer to your orgasm.

“Fuck Jon I’m so close I’m gonna come oh please.”  Your words are a breathless rush of syllables, and with a few more precise thrusts from Jon, you’re exploding with pleasure, orgasm washing over you. He isn’t far behind, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic as he chases his release, his moans becoming repeated grunts of your name like some sacred chant to the old gods.

A few more sloppy thrusts and Jon lifts your hips and pulls himself from you, a loss between your legs that causes you to whimper and pout, just a little. Jon smirks and kisses the side of your lips, then lowers your body beside him so you can both catch your breaths.

_I wanna see you breathing_

_I got the windows steaming_

_I wanna see you breathing_

The two of you rest comfortably for a few moments, panting as you lay side by side, hands intertwined. Then Jon gets out of bed and winks, teasing you when he says “I’m going to shower, I can’t sleep with all this dripping down my body.” You roll your eyes at him and playfully flip him off, knowing he loves it when you come hard all over him just like you love it when he finishes inside you. As he makes his way into the shower and gets in, you relax further on the bed, your eyes shut as you replay the evening and how satisfying it has been.

You glance absently at the phone beside you as it starts vibrating and lighting up to see your fiance’s name, Ramsay, across the screen. With a disgruntled sigh, you press the ignore button, knowing you’ll catch hell for it, and turn back to face your lover as he walks out from the bathroom, toweling off his long hair, stark naked. Your eyes rove over him and Jon chuckles, shaking his head as he throws the towel into the hamper and crawls back into bed with you. He dips down and captures your lips in a quick kiss, then pulls away with a smirk.

“You’re insatiable, my love. If the look on your face told me anything, your insufferable fiance was just calling you, which means, regrettably, you should probably leave. And I have an early morning in the office.” The sadness in his tone and his expression hurts your heart. You’d love to just stay in bed with Jon, belong only to Jon, but you know he’s right. Appearances are important in the circles you two are in, and you can’t be with him officially, publicly. Not yet anyway.

With a dramatic sigh, you press another quick kiss to his lips before rolling out of bed, searching his drawers for a sleep shirt. “I’ll take my shower and leave once I’m out; Ramsay can survive without me a few more hours. I’m not even sure why he’s calling,” you glance back at your phone and shake your head with disgust. “The only time he calls is when he feels the need to hover over my every move. I’m definitely not in the mood to deal with that.” You scoff and shake your head, walking towards the bathroom, but Jon catches your hand and pulls it to his lips, leaving gentle kisses against your knuckles.

“Soon, darling, you won’t have to deal with him. You can be mine, publicly, and loved right constantly. I’m growing tired of all this secrecy, reputation be damned.” Jon declares, and your heart simultaneously soars and drops. As much as you’d love that, it could call all sorts of backlash, especially for Jon. You keep your thoughts to yourself though, and nod, giving him a soft smile.

“Of course, Jon. I’m tired of it too. But we have to be smart. We’ll figure it out soon enough baby,” you try to placate him, and Jon knows it, by the look he gives you, but he doesn’t say anything, just nods and lets go of you, freeing you to continue on your mission to shower.

You can hear him rustling in his room as you get naked and start the water, but once you step in, you hear nothing but the water washing over you and relax as it runs down your body. You wash your hair and scrub your body, knowing that you’ll smell like Jon and not caring. You sort of agree with Jon, reputation be damned. Jon loves you better than Ramsay ever did, and is only rough with you when you want it, not whenever he feels like it.

Before you can go further with your thoughts, Jon is in the shower with you, and he’s got you pressed against the wall, kissing you hungrily. “Stay with me tonight. Forget Ramsay. Forget my meeting. Just… stay here. Please.” His gaze is desperate, asking a needy question that he can’t voice, that he’s too afraid to voice.

Just as he can’t deny you, you can’t deny him, and you nod, murmuring “yes, of course” between kisses. Jon shuts the water off and carries you back to bed, not caring that both of you are soaked as he continues with his impassioned kissing, which turns into another round of lovemaking before you both fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, glasses of champagne forgotten on the bedside table.

_Howling out your name_

_Red like champagne_

_You’re gonna feel the vibes_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_

_(Can you feel the vibes?)_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_

_When the wolf comes out tonight_


End file.
